


Hidden love [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x18 AU, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Gabriel, really, but for a few moments I hoped that it was not him, but Balthazar instead =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden love [vid]




End file.
